Clash of Justice
by Wingzero87
Summary: Kal son of Zeus is charged with saving the princess Andromeda from being sacrificed to the Kraken. If he should fail then all of Joppa will be destroyed. Despite his strength and invulnerability he can't do this alone. He is going to need some help
1. Chapter 1

Its a misty morning as band of Greek soldiers, their shields and armour bearing the symbol of Argos, Their commander walked in front, behind him was a large wooden coffin carried by six of his men, three on either side.

Behind the coffin was a beautiful young woman, dressed in formal black robes in her arms she carried a small baby boy who was wrapped up in a thick blanket to keep him warm. To her side were 2 guards who had their hands on the handles of their swords, the same for the one behind her should she try to escape the fate her father has decided for her.

They eventually came to a cliff side, the air around them was full of the sound of waves beating against the jagged rocks below, the sound almost reminiscent of distant thunder. As they approached the edge, the men placed the coffin on the ground as the all withdrew their blades, directing them at the terrified young woman.

"Bear witness Zeus" the commander of the band declared as he directed his own sword to the heavens with his right hand, in his left he carried his shield as if prepared for a direct attack from the father of the Gods himself. "An all you Gods of high Olympus, I condemn my daughter Danae and her bastard child to the sea. Her guilt and sin have brought shame to Argos"

The young mother held her child close to stop him from hearing his grandfathers words and to keep him warm in her embrace. Try as she can, she can stop the tears from falling from her eyes as she fears that she will never see her son grow to man.

"Now I, Acrisius the king. Purge her crimes and restore my honour! Their blood is not on my hands" At the kings command the men grabbed the woman and the child forcing the both in to the casket. Her protests and pleads for mercy and forgiveness fell on death ears as the men closed the lid, hammering it shut.

All 9 men grabbed a part of the large wooden box now considerably heavier with his occupants inside, as they used all of their might to hurl their victims into the water below an watched as they were greeted by its cold embrace.

They did not remain long as they quickly regathered their things an began the long march home to the city of Argos. The king himself, the father of the Danae, grandfather of her son Kal showed no guilt, nor remorse. Instead his face was one of triumph and pride.

**Mount Olympus**

High on Mount Olympus, far from the world of mortals the gods gathered to discuss the recent activities which they have heard. They await the arrival of Poseidon the lord of the sea, younger brother to Zeus.

The area before Zeus arose a large pillar of water which slowly solidified into the shape of a man dressed in fine robes, his hair and beard an unnatural shade of blue for mortals but as rich and as deep as the oceans he commands, an much like the seas themselves they are wild an unkept.

"It is as was feared dear brother, king Acrisius of Argos has forsaken his only daughter and her son to the sea"

His elder brother Zeus, looked to his left a painful heartache washing over his features. Zeus sat upon his throne with his powerful physique, his eyes a blaze with lightning his long hair and beard which once been a pale white much like the clouds on a bright summers day had now changed to black a warning of a great storm as testament to his anger.

"Then he shall be punished for this cruel an ruthless crime, blasphemy! How dare that tyrant pray to me to forgive his savage jealousy. An with this display of cowardly revenge. Not only he, but his people with him."

"Give the word father, an Sparta will march to war to seek out your punishment for Acrisius" spoke Aries, a son of Zeus, who was clad in his battle armour forged by Hephaestuswhich over the centuries had now changed to a deep blood red.

"No my son, I will not involve mortals for this punishment instead I have decided to take another approach" With that Zeus again turned to look at his brother "Poseidon, my dear brother I beseech you to raise the wind and the sea to destroy Argos. An to make sure that no stone is left standing, I command you to let loose the last of the titans, release the Kraken"

"As you command, dear brother"

"An now I wish to speak to Hades, summon him to Olympus"

Beside Poseidon arouse another pillar, this one of flames before forming the shape of a man. Lord Hades master of the underworld the youngest of the three brothers. He wore robes as black as a starless night sky, his eyes were without pupils an were solid white as was his sin. His hair an beard were also black however they were kept shorter than his two elder siblings on his head was a crown of thorns.

"You wished to speak to me brother?" asked Hades as he bowed before Zeus as a sign of respect

"Yes, Hades I have but a request to make of you"

"Speak an it shall be done"

"I shall be sending new soul, the soul of Acridness of Argos. He has sentenced his own daughter and grandson to death, I want you to make sure that his stay in Tartars is memorable one"

With that Hades smirked at his brothers request, "It shall be done my lord, his suffering will be legendary even in the halls of Tartarus"

"Also Poseidon, make sure that nothing happens to young Danae or her son. Bring them to some peaceful shore were they can live out their existence in peace. Go now swiftly"

At his command both Hades and Poseidon returned to their own respective kingdoms. Aries had placed his sword away as the remaining gods quickly went about their duties.

**The City of Argos**

Moments after speaking to Zeus, Poseidon commanded the winds to rage and the seas to raise as they assaulted the building and the shore of Argos. The people ran for shelter as the wind blew away livestock and decimated crops. Trees which had stood of generations were uprooted by the force of the gales.

Under the ocean surface the lord of the seas stood before a large metallic gate, all other sea life immediately left vacinty as if sensing their creatures intentions. He released the lock as a large scaled beast emerged to do it captures bidding swimming straight for Argos using its powerful tail to propel its large body through the water.

Within moments the beast surfaced only a few hundred yard away from Argos, the water had become to shallow to swim in, so instead it had to walk towards its target. As it approached it created a large tidal wave ahead of it which smashed against the city walls, destroying them as it they were made of parchment as oppose to solid stone. The debris of the wall hurled through the air towards the towns people, either killing them instantly or crippling them to be swallowed by the great tidal wave.

As quickly as it had begun, it was over, the once great city of Argos had been destroyed. No man, woman, child, solider or scholar remained breathing. Their great buildings such as the palace and the temples all dedicated to Zeus were now nothing more than rubble, their walls burst as their pillars snapped like dry twigs.

The kraken having completed its task swiftly returned to its cage for it did not wish to invoke the rather of the Gods, a less it seems that mortal man had yet to learn.

**Out on the sea**

The young mother tried to calm her young child as his cried echoed in the coffin, the waves rocked the wooden construct from side to side, at times she wondered if she was above or below the water. Eventually she felt a large impact, as the coffin collided with something. She hoped that it was a boat that would rescue her, but she feared that the coffin had collided with some jagged rocks an now the coffin was going to fill with water for her and her son Kal to drown.

The waters cold embrace never came as he felt the coffin being lifted out of the water an then landing on a hard flat surface. Once the locks were realised the lid was opened as she looked up at the handsome face of a younger fisherman who happened to be sailing by.

"What are you doing in here?" the man asks with a deep concern in his voice, noticing the colouring of the child an woman he decideds to not proceed with the line of questioning "Come on you two, lets get you down below were it is warmer"

**Mount Olympus**

Poseidon returned to Mount Olympus to inform his brother that he has done what had been asked of him. "Brother, the city of Argos is destroyed an its inhabitants are now the guests of Hades. As for Danae, her and son I was unable to reach them in time to intervene. However they still live as they were found by a young fisherman named Spyros a native to the island of Seriphos."

"What do you know of the mortal brother?" asks Zeus out of concern for his child

"He is a kind man, has a good heart, a farmer and a fisher man by trade." responds Poseidon

"Good may the boy and mother find peace" says Zeus as he leaves to return to his throne.

**10 Years later**

As time passed both Danae and Spyros feel in love with one another, an eventually married. Spyros always thought of Kal as his own son, however things got a little complicated when the found that the boy had could lift a cow above his head at age 5, then at 8 when caught in a stampede of horses the boy appeared to be trampled beneath the hooves of a might stallion. However he arose with no sign of injury.

Spyros and Danae tried their best to keep this knowledge away from the other people on the island, even going as far to live higher on the mountain were the soil was not as fertile for crops. However with Kals strength it was easy to plough the fields and to fish in deeper waters.

**13 Year later**

As he grew older so did his strength, no longer a boy but a young man. His time on the farm had gifted him with a strong back and powerful shoulders. His hair dark but kept short with only a lock of hair coming down out of place.

5 years ago while giving birth to his baby sister his mother based away as did the child. Kal cursed the Gods for their cruelty, they give him these gifts which can do nothing to help one of those most dearest to him.

He and his father had left the island an their home not long after choosing to live as fishermen as their home was full of too many painful memories over what they had lost that day. As they approached the rich city of Joppa they bore witness to one of the greatest sights in all of Greece, a large statue of Zeus watching out over the ocean, a mighty thunderbolt raised above his head, held in left hand.

As they approached the cliff side of which the statue stood upon they noticed soldiers gathered at the feet of Zeus. They pulled on ropes and pulleys eventually weakening the legs enough that the body of Zeus crumbled into the ocean.

"What have they done father?" asked Kal

"It seems that they have declared war on the Gods themselves" both men felt the boat shake slightly in an unnatural way. For most they would have put it down to the waves but this felt different. Suddenly several winged creatures burst out of the oceans depths and attacked the soldiers.

Their sharp talons tearing an rendering flesh scattering the group causing them to break formation, easy picking for the flying predators. Then in a cloud of living darkness came a being that few ever see while they draw breath. The lord of the underworld himself, Hades, he finished off the remaining soldiers before casting his eyes to small fishing boat below.

In one movement he sent a ball of dark magic to the ship causing it to sink along with its crew. Kal easily broke out of the wooden prison before raising to the surface to draw breath. He noticed his father had failed to surface an was about to submerge in search of him. However the flying beasts attacked him pulling him out of the water an tossing him into the air. Their talons scrapped an pierced his skin an for the first time in his life he knew pain.

He fought back with all of his strength, sending each one flying back miles before being dropped back to the ocean. He dived into the water an made his way to the submerged wreck. He prayed to what ever god would listen not to take his father from him.

He pounded on the wooden hull, breaking through it with ease as he found his father dead. His empty eyes staring back at Kal as he held on to his mother necklace. Kal took the necklace an quickly swam for the surface. Once there his tired body commanded him to rest as he flung his body over a piece of drift wood. As he slept his injuries healed with no visible scars.

A/N This is an idea that has been rattling around in my head for about a week now an thought I would finally commit it to writing. So please review, all feedback is welcome as are tips an suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Kal had awoken from the hold of Morpheus he found himself shackled and surrounded by yet more soldiers. They wore the same armour and carried the shields with insignia of Joppa, they were the same soldiers who had challenged the wraith of the gods, all in the name of their stupid pride. Kal knew that he could easily snap the iron chains which bound his wrists and ankles, however the loss of his father weighed heavy on his heart as all will of defiance left him.

_Again the gods mock me _thought Kal, _first you fail to keep my mother safe during the birth of my sister. Then you deny my sister the chance to have even a single breath and now you have taken away my father. _

In that moment Kal made a secret promise to himself an the loved ones who he had lost, he promised that given the chance he would burn Olympus to the ground and use the gifts that the gods had given him against them.

Several hours had passed since the morning and the confrontation with the Lord of the Underworld, as the once low sun now hung at its highest point in the sky drawn by Apollos chariot. Once they had reached the dock of Joppa the soldiers hauled him from the ship. They surrounded him, their shields up with the hands wrapped tightly around their swords which remained sheathed for the moment.

The marched purposely through the crowds of people who had gathered in the market, the sounds of bantering, bickering, calling, cheering an the cries of various animals assaulted their ears as they ignored those around them. Kal looked around him bewildered at the sheer size of the city, it was like nothing he had ever seen before, it was far from the scenic village of his youth. A few of the people they passed shouted out their beliefs condemning the King for his transgressions against the gods an that such acts would not go unpunished, that all of Joppa would be destroyed.

Kal had originally thought that he would have been escorted to the holding cells to await the Kings decision, instead he found himself marched through the main hall of the palace. Upon his approach he remarked at how magnificent the palace looked, it was a massive building of stone and marble the largest of which Kal had ever laid his eyes on.

The guards marched him through the large corridor filled with decorative pieces of pottery and statues of the royal families ancestors and vases depicting scenes of history. Among the gallery were sporadic voids, which he summarized had at one stage been home to a piece of art which had been dedicated to the god an now lay somewhere else shattered into a million pieces.

As they entered the main hall Kal noticed that the King was having a large celebration for the action he had taken. Several of the guests who had gathered for this feast began to chant in unison "Down with the gods". The commanding officer then broke formation an relaxed his stance slightly as he made his way over to the throne.

"Is this all?" Questioned the King as he sat on his throne overlooking his guests with his Queen and daughter by his side.

"Yes, we have lost many good many today your highness but we have secured a victory as well" responded the commander.

"To King Casious! To Queen Caseopia!" cried out of the guests, which was soon followed but the others raising their wine filled cups to the royal couple

"No" responded the King, who promptly stood from his throne raising his own cup in his left hand before continuing with "To you our brave legion, our brave heroes who have dared to strike a blow at the heart of Zeus!" came the King which encouraged another approving cry from the quests.

"The temple fell, an now lays in ruins all the statues have fallen. We have starved them of our prayers, tonight the sun does not set over the ocean, it set on Olympus itself! A new era has begun, the era of Man!" cried out the King finishing his speech as he takes a large gulp of his wine.

As he spoke Queen Caseopia and Princess Andromeda each rose from their respective chairs an came down to the main hall, each stood several paces behind the King, one on either side of him.

Queen Caseopia was dressed in a fine linen dressed with large golden jewellery such as elaborate necklace, rings and earrings. She lowered her head slightly, turning to her left giving her daughter a disapproving look. "That frown does not suit you Andromeda, having something to drink you will feel more lively" an with that the Queen stretched out her left arm an offered her cup to her daughter.

The Princess Andromeda herself wore a much more simpler outfit of fine silk but was only a pale blue unlike her mothers bright red. Also the Princess wore sparse conservative jewelery, nothing that would immediately grab someone's attention. She wore small golden earrings and a few plain gold rings.

The Princess accepted the cup from her mother before walking off with a defiant air about her, one of her hand maidens had called out to her, but her plea was ignored an so she soon gave chase after her but tried to hide any air of urgency to the guests of whom had gathered.

The sun ins the sky began to darken as the flames on the torches rose in an unnatural height, the shadows of the room seem to flow like liquid to the centre of the room before pooling together, slowly they formed the corporal form of Hades. The guests who once had acted to brave and bold had now withdrawn an gathered in groups, out of some instinctual need for protection.

The guards around Kal readied their shields an withdrew their swords. Foolishly they attempted to rush the intruder, only for Hades to fire a large orb of dark energy that resembled a mass of swirling shadows and flames.

As it collided with their bodies, they whithered and died, Kal had then seen enough as he snapped the chains that binded him. He to attempted to bull rush Hades, the Lord of Death responded with the same attack.

However rather than share the same fate as the guards, Kal was only sent flying backwards, his body then colliding against the heavy wooden doors before dropping to the cold stone floor below.

Hades hovered above him for a moment with a puzzled look on his face, "Interesting" he remarked, as he knew that only a god could withstand such an attack an yet he sensed a mortal soul with in the man he surveyed. The only explanation would be that his man was a demi-god, the off spring of mortal and a god.

Hades then soon turned his attention to his real quarry as he landed before the King, Queen and the Princess.

"You are specks of dust beneath our fingernails, your very breath is a gift from Olympus, your actions have insulted an angered beings who wield powers beyond your very comprehension." with the final word Hades took yet another step closer to the mortals,

"Who are you?" asked the Queen, after watch she had witnessed, she tried to sound as confident as before but her fear caused her facade to crumble.

"I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld, keeper of the dead" responded the pale figure whose robes continued to swirl with newly acquire souls of the soldiers he had slain.

On the other side of the hall, Kal had regained conciousness and was trying to get back to his feet, hoping that he could strike at Hades while his back was turned.

"Kneel!" ordered Hades to the royal family as they each felt a stange force grip their necks as if strangling them, they complied with his order an once down on their knees they soon found themselves able to breath again.

Kal, had grabbed on of the disgarded swords from the soldiers, suddenly the he felt the feeling of leather on his right shoulder. He turned to his left to see if one of the soldiers had survived. Instead he saw a man who wore a mask and dressed in in a white tunic with sleeves, loose pants and leather boots, he also wore gloves and a long black cape. Around his waist, he wore a belt which carried two strange swords along with various other pooches.

"I would think twice before doing that my friend, right now discretion would be the part of valour" came the masked man, his words bore truth as Kal lowered the sword, an resigned to watch as events unfolded.

At this point, Hades was now looming over Queen Caseiopia, "What do you know of beauty mortal, I am sure in your youth many considered you beautiful, but in the end what can be more beautiful than death?" questioned the dark lord.

He then turned to address all those who were present before him, "In 10 days mortals, darkness will blot out the sun and we the gods shall unleash the Kraken upon your pathetic city, an you will all die. Unless you offer up the Princess as a sacrifice, only her blood will sate the Kraken, choose you penance Joppa! Distruction or sacrifice!" with that Hades again rose into the air as his cloak and robes began on manifest into various shapes of human faces crying agony, with embers spinning from the gales as the swirled around his body leaving only his head a corporal. Turning to Kal he remarked "This is the will of the gods, this is the decree of your father" before finally returning to his kingdom leaving only the smell of brimstone in the air along with a vague cloud of dark smoke.


End file.
